


"Gee Marty, What Do You Want To Do?"

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Reptile Boy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was the blahs.</p></blockquote>





	"Gee Marty, What Do You Want To Do?"

"So Buff, a whole Friday night. What delights at the cinema await us?"

"Return of the Mole Men. And since I missed the original…"

"Bronze?"

"Closed for repairs."

"Again!"

"Actually, Buffy, I think you're reason it's closed. You know that fight with those vamps?"

"Is it my fault that chair legs make good stakes?"

"We could watch the X-Files. David Duchovney is quite the hottie."

"Excellent idea, Will."

"Episode summary: Mulder falls for a beautiful vampire."

"Terrible idea, Will."

"Oh, look. A musical in Hindi."

"There's got to be something else."

"We could go kill demons."

"I'll make the popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was the blahs.


End file.
